


Waiting for Eternity

by MitchNovak23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling, Fluff, Just smut, M/M, One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchNovak23/pseuds/MitchNovak23
Summary: Just some fun from an old prompt when my brain didn't want to let me write anything.Enjoy!





	Waiting for Eternity

Castiel was going to kill Gabriel. That probably isn’t the first or last time that he was going to say that. But this time, he meant it. The Assbutt left his younger brother to walk nearly 5 miles home in the rain because he wanted to go and see Kali instead of making sure Castiel didn’t get pneumonia or kidnapped. As soon as he got home, he was going to make Gabriel’s life as miserable as he could imagine.

This is how he ended up rummaging in his backpack for some change in a derelict bus stop whilst getting some questioning looks from a pair of elderly women. Castiel cheered to himself when he found $2.40 beneath a rotting apple that had been in his bag since September – it was now the middle of October - and empty bottle but some of the coins slipped from his hand and rolled under the small bench built into the shelter.

“For fuck sake”

Castiel tried to keep his voice as low as he could to not alarm the elderly women any further than he has already. He got onto his knees to recollect all of the coin just as he heard a familiar voice echo behind him.

“Nice view from where I’m standing, Novak.”

Castiel jolted upwards and smacked the back of his head against the underside of the bus bench. He glanced apologetically over to the elder women before spinning around to face whoever caught his attention.

Dean Winchester.

Dean - _Fucking_ \- Winchester

"Hello"

This day could not get any worse, Castiel used to be one of Dean's best friends when they both were around 5 or 6 but they have drifted apart over the last 10 years. If they did ever see each other in public, they tried to be polite to one another but it was always forced. Castiel can distinctly remember the day he realized that he lost his best friend. A group of older boys decided to pick on Cas on his way home one day and instead of standing up for his friend, Dean joined them. That was it. Dean hadn't done something like that since but the betrayal still made Castiel's blood boil.

Luckily, the two elderly ladies departed from the bench to climb onto their own bus so Castiel sat at the opposite side of the shelter, putting as much distance between himself and Winchester.

"How have you been?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder to see that Dean was sitting much closer than he probably should be.

"I'm fine."

His voice was clipped and he kept his eyes straight forward. Perhaps he was giving Dean the cold shoulder too much but the other teen had not wanted to interact this much with Castiel in the last decade so why should he entertain whatever game Dean was playing.

“You sure don’t seem fine to me”

Castiel couldn’t deal with Dean’s crap today. Not today. He clenched his fists against his thighs as he stood to stand further away from Dean but the teen simply copied Cas’s action and stood next to him.

“What do you want Dean?”

“I want to talk to you”

He had a snarky comment on the very tip of his tongue but Castiel decided against it. It would only make things worse in the long run with Dean.

“About what exactly?”

“About us…”

Castiel's head spun around so quickly that he could have very easily given himself whiplash. Dean had his head held up high and one hand holding the strap on his shoulder to his backpack tightly. Something about Dean's manner had gotten underneath Cas's skin. He took a step closer to the other teen until they were nearly nose to nose.

"Listen carefully, you arrogant son of a bitch. There is nothing between us. There never was and there never will be. You have barely acknowledged my existence in the last 10 years. 10 years Dean! Without a single word from you, just the occasional small wave and that's it! Why would you ever think that I would want someone who encouraged a beating on me? Yes, I still remember it. It's hard to forget when you get your nose broken and your cheek cracked in two. Oh god, I hate you so damn much sometimes"

Castiel huffed as he sat back down in the very corner of the bus shelter. Dean, however, had hardly moved a muscle. His head was still raised as if he was still looking at someone but his jaw was clenched tightly. Cas sniffed as he could feel his eyes starting to prickle with tears. He will not cry in front of Dean. Nope. There was not small tears rolling down his cheeks. He sniffed again, hoping that Dean would think he had a simple cold. Who could blame him for crying? Castiel had held all that anger for the last decade and every time that he saw Dean, he could feel it again.

"I-I'm sorry"

Dean was sat on the bench but further away that before with his head now bowed. Castiel sat up straighter, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Its going to take a lot more than that Dean. I mean you were my best friend... I... I loved you"

Castiel had to close his eyes as those three words slipped out of his mouth. He couldn't take it back now and for some reason, he felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders as they both sat in silence for a few minutes. The faint beating of raindrops on the plastic bus shelter was the only noise filling the silence. Cas glanced over at Dean and he was staring at his feet. He didn't even look like he reacted at all.

At that precise moment, Castiel's bus pulled in at the bus shelter. He didn't want to leave Dean without any kind of reaction from him. Castiel dragged Dean onto the bus with him and gave the driver his emergency $5 bill that he kept in his pocket at all times. Lord knows what he was going to do but he didn't want Dean to disappear and then simply ignore him again at school. They both sat at the very back with Dean pressed up against the window and Castiel keeping his distance slightly. The ride to Castiel's house was in silence and it wasn't until they reached the front door of his house that Dean spoke.

"I know you did... and... I-I'm so sorry Cas. I'm sorry"

"Wait. You know? How?"

"Can we talk inside Cas? I'm freezing out here"

Castiel rolled his eyes again as he used his keys to unlock the front door and guide Dean upstairs to his own bedroom. His house was completely empty with his mother and father still at work. He pushed Dean into his bedroom and instructed him to sit on the edge of his bed.

"How the hell did you know?"

“You told me…”

“Bullshit. Tell me truthfully how you knew”

Dean sighed and Castiel crossed his arms across his chest as the other teen rummaged through his own bag to produce a rather crumpled piece of paper. Dean held it out for Cas to read.

**_‘Dear Dean,_ **   
**_My mom once said that if you are angry or upset about something and you are not sure whether to tell someone, you have to write that person a letter and then not give it to them. Well, that is what I am doing to you. You make me very happy like cheeseburgers and bees do but you make my tummy feel funny as well. I feel nervous and excited whenever we play and hang out together. I asked Gabriel what it could be and he said that I had a crush on you and that meant I loved you. I think Gabriel is right. I do love you but I don't want to tell you. So I am writing this secret letter and when we are older, I want to marry you._ **

**_Your best friend and future husband,_ **   
**_Castiel'_ **

Castiel had tears in his eyes again as he deciphered the terrible handwriting of a nine year old version of himself. He sniffed and smiled as he remembered the day he wrote that letter. Dean's parents, Mary and John, had taken all of the Novak and Winchester siblings to the seaside for a day trip. All nine of them. Dean had pushed Castiel into the sea and gotten his favourite shirt wet so Cas stole Dean's ice cream as repayment. It was one of the best days of their lives. Castiel still had all of the photos they took on a cheap disposable camera together.

"You accidentally put it in my bag with my clothes. When I got home, I couldn't believe it and to tell you the truth Cas, I didn't want to believe it. We were so young then so I asked my dad if two boys could get married and he scalded me so bad that I was scared. That's why I... Yeah. I never hated you Cas. I could never do that to you."

He could see that Dean had tears in his eyes as well. Cas used both of his hands to wipe his face. He sighed and his shoulders fell in defeat.

"I need a shower to warm up and get clean. W-Wanna join me?"

Castiel had no idea where he got the balls to ask Dean that but sure enough, in a matter of moments they were both standing naked and clearly invading each others personal space. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears which only sped up as he felt Dean's hands gently grip his waist. Things were going so slow, it was if they were trapped in invisible syrup. Castiel isn't quite sure who started to kissing but soon, he had a hand fisted in Dean's short hair and another one pressed against the wall to keep his balance.

"Cas, I-I want you so much... Please"

He groaned against Dean's mouth as he grinded their hips together, feeling a spark of pleasure pulse from his groin. Castiel kept grinding until he could feel a sense of desperation over take him. He wrapped a loose hand around Dean's rock hard cock as he pulled back slightly to leave open mouth kisses down Dean's neck; taking a moment to gently bite to spot in the hollow of the other teen's throat which ripped a low groan from Dean.

"Dean, we need l-lube. Bottom right cupboard and hurry"

Castiel managed to pull himself away from Dean long enough for him to retrieve the small bottle of lube and a condom from underneath the bathroom sink. But as soon as Dean stepped back behind the shower curtain, Castiel was pressing him against the cold tiled wall whilst rocking their hips together in search of the perfect friction. He could feel Dean's hands trail down to the small of his back and barely brushing between his cheeks. Castiel pulled back from Dean to catch his breath and press a small kiss on the end of his nose.

“We should probably do this in a bed”

Dean smirked as he flicked the cap to the lube open and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

“It will be okay Cas. I’ll take it slow, don’t wanna hurt you”

Castiel smiled as he leaned his forearms against the tiled wall and bent himself that Dean could easily access his whole back and his ass. He jumped slightly as the cold lube was being spread across the tight ring of muscle. Cas exhaled slowly through his mouth to calm himself as Dean slow pushed in his first finger. Castiel had tried several times to experiment with anal play whilst in the shower but it never felt as good as it did now. He gently rocked his hips back onto Dean’s finger and moaned into the wall as the slight burn eased.

After some gently working and two more fingers; Castiel was a writhing mess and begging Dean to fuck him. It was like a fire burning him up from the inside and if he did not get what he wanted that second, he was going to perish. His whole body jerked wildly as Dean brushed his fingers against Cas's prostate.

"D-Dean.. please. Fuck. Dean, P-please. I need you..."

That was all the encouragement that Dean needed to hurry up, he withdrew his fingers, leaving Castiel feeling strangely empty as he rolled he condom over himself and using the excess lube as well. Cas looked over his shoulder as he felt Dean press the blunt head of his cock against his - now stretched - entrance. Castiel let his head drop against the wall as he gently pushed back against Dean to encourage him to actually move. With a smooth movement, Dean had finally bottomed out and was fully seated inside of Cas. They both took a few moments to adjust and Dean kept running a hand up and down Cas's sides. Castiel bit his bottom lip as he gently circled his hips which drew a small whimper from him. Dean slowly drew his hips back until only the tip of his cock was left inside of Castiel. He gently pressed back into Cas with a small groan falling from his lips. It remained like this, slow and gentle with small whimpers and quiet groans. But this is not what Castiel wanted. Well he did want the slower side of Dean but today, he needed to be fucked until he couldn’t stand straight anymore.

“Dean, please. Go f-faster. Please”

“I don’t want to hurt you Cas”

Castiel could hear the strain of Dean’s voice but he was not going to take this anymore. He slammed his hips back as hard as he could and clenched himself tightly around Dean to make his point. By the sound that came from Dean, he got the message loud and clear. The other teen grabbed Castiel’s hips as tightly as he could and began to pound ruthlessly into him, grunting and groaning from the back of his throat with every thrust. He could already feel that familiar heat start coiling deep in his gut. He didn't want this to be over yet, everything was perfect. Castiel banged his hand against the tiled wall as with every press of his hips, Dean brushed against Cas's prostate.

"Dean, so c-close. Fuuuck"

The very edges of his vision began to blur as Castiel felt the pleasure over taking him and his mouth falling open to cry out Dean's name. He came all over the tiled wall In front of him and clenched tightly around Dean. Seconds later, he heard Dean cry out his own name as he came hard within Castiel.

"Fuck me, Cas"

"I don't think I can at the moment, Dean"

Castiel smiled tiredly to himself and sniffed. Wait, was he crying again? He did not understand why he was crying. Dean pulled out of him and tied the condom off, throwing it in the bin as he reached for the largest towels to wrap themselves in. By the time they both had redressed and were lying on Castiel's bed, his tears had dried and he was slowly falling asleep against Dean's chest.

"Cas? Are you still awake?"

"Mmm barely"

"I need to tell you something"

"Mmm okay"

Dean waited for a moment before speaking in a hushed tone again.

"I love you..."

He grinned as he nuzzled his head closer to the crook of Dean's neck.

"Good, I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.   
> This was my first ever work that I posted here.   
> I thought that I would reupload it to the new account for people to see how bad I write whilst I try to force myself through writer's block. 
> 
> Love ya!   
> MTS


End file.
